


This Hurts

by JackTheKit_Kat



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse, Almost Maine AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheKit_Kat/pseuds/JackTheKit_Kat
Summary: Bing was born with a disability. He cant feel pain. He carries around two notebooks. One to know what can hurt, the other to understand what to be afraid of.Chase is in an abusive relationship with his girlfriend Stacy. They fight every night and Chase has numerous scars.One night and one good hit with an ironing board later, they find themselves aquainted.





	1. Chapter 1

Bing had grown up not feeling pain. It was a problem with his nervous system, the doctors theorized, but they could never quite find what was wrong with him. Not that Bing cared much. He enjoyed researching what hurt and what didn't. It was a good hobby and his brother, Google was willing to help him. His brother was very nice. He even let him know what to be afraid of.

Now Bing lived in a small 'town' in Maine called Almost. Around this time of the year it snowed, hard, the ground being perfect for sledding, the lakes populated with couples ice skating.

It wasn't a bad place to live, it was small enough where everybody knew each other. Well. Not Bing. Google told him he would scare people, so he just stayed around their boarding house. They had been living there for a few years. He hadn't really met the others living there.

But it was fine.


	2. Chasing dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase.

Chase, at the age of 19, had not accomplished much. He had started going to college after high school, at age 17. There, he met Stacy. Stacy was the love of his life. He loved her more than life. She was his life. He would do anything for her.

The following year however, she had asked him to move with her. He hadn't wanted to at first. But she had threaten to break up with him. He had agreed after that. He had quit his job as well. But it could be worse.

Now he lived in Almost. A small town in Maine. He lived in a smaller boarding house with her. He didn't have a job. Stacy had him work at home. She worked at the local bar.  He stayed at home, doing the chores and the shopping. They never went out. Not that Chase minded much. Stacy told him the people here were mean, he believed her. Why wouldn't he? She was always nice to him.

He was sitting at the window, curled up in a blanket. It was cold, but he liked seeing the snow fall, he had a good view of the lake, which was frozen. He could see couples skating. He had asked Stacy once. He received a firm no. The kind of firm that left his cheek red. It was a long argument in reality. He hadn't asked again.

The door opened and and he watched Stacy walk in. He smiled.

"Hey Sta-"

"Can you go do the laundry?" She interrupted, putting down her stuff on the table.

Chase stuttered for a minute. "Laundry?"

"Yes," She frowned, "The laundry. Is that a problem?"

"W-Well, its a Friday and..." He shifted, "I thought we could watch a movie?"

He frowned. "But Chase, its not like you do anything in this house anyways. I do all the work," She sighed, "and I'm asking you for one favor."

Chase opened his mouth to speak.

"I am asking you for one thing!" She yelled.

"Yes, sorry Stace." He got up, folding the blanket and putting it away. He grabbed the laundry basket. "I'll be back." and he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im. Doing an update.  
> Support me on patreon? https://www.patreon.com/JackTheKitKat/overview  
> Check me out on tumblr? ratdadarts.tumblr.com  
> maybe, buy some of my stuff on redbubble? https://www.redbubble.com/people/JackTheKit-Kat?asc=u  
> Mayhaps commission me? (Contact me at ratdadarts@gmail.com)


End file.
